ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Frewer
| Place of birth = Washington, DC, United States | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = | Characters = Berlinghoff Rasmussen }} Matthew "Matt" Frewer is an actor from Washington, DC and raised in Canada who played the role of Berlinghoff Rasmussen in the Star Trek: The Next Generation fifth season episode in . He filmed his scenes between Friday and Monday on Paramount Stage 8 and Paramount Stage 9. Famous roles He is most popularly known for portraying the artificial intelligence character of in the 1980s, starring in a science fiction television series of the same name (1985) followed by The Original Max Talking Headroom Show (1987) and the more popular Max Headroom (1987-88). His co-stars in the latter series included George Coe, W. Morgan Sheppard, Concetta Tomei, and the late Charles Rocket. Guest stars on the program included Rosalind Chao, Gregory Itzin, Andreas Katsulas, and Robert O'Reilly. The character was also referenced in an okudagram in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode as Vice Admiral Maxwell Headroom of the Starfleet Missions Operation Division. Frewer is also well-known for his starring role as Dr. Mike Stratford in the CBS situation comedy series Doctor Doctor (1989-91). Fellow TNG guest star Anne Elizabeth Ramsay was a regular on this series, as well; Dakin Matthews had a recurring role. Other film and television projects Frewer is also recognized for his roles in such films as The Fourth Protocol (1987, with Joanna Cassidy), Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (1989, with Amy O'Neill, Carl Steven, and Mark L. Taylor), National Lampoon's Senior Trip (1995, with Nicole de Boer), and the 2004 remake of Dawn of the Dead. He was also among the many Trek performers to star in the 1997 film Breast Men. His co-stars in this film included Terry O'Quinn, Louise Fletcher, Raphael Sbarge, Frank Novak, and Heidi Swedberg. His television projects include the TV special In Search of Dr. Seuss (co-starring Patrick Stewart, Christopher Lloyd, Graham Jarvis, and Andrea Martin) and Stephen King's mini-series The Stand (co-starring Ray Walston, Miguel Ferrer, Patrick Kilpatrick, Ken Jenkins, and Sherman Howard), both of which aired in 1994. He also starred in the 1995 TV movie Kissinger and Nixon (along with George Takei) and had a role in the acclaimed 2002 mini-series Taken (with Anton Yelchin, Gwynyth Walsh, Rob LaBelle, and Brian Markinson). Frewer was nominated for two Gemini Awards in 2000, one for a guest appearance on Da Vinci's Inquest (a series which starred Gwynyth Walsh) and another for his work on the series Mentors. He won the latter award. Frewer was a regular on the Sci-Fi Channel original series Eureka during the show's first two seasons, playing eccentric animal expert Jim Taggart. DS9 guest star Salli Elise Richardson has been a regular on this series since its premiere. Around this same time, Frewer also starred in the Canadian crime drama Intelligence, which consisted of a pilot movie and 25 one-hour episodes airing between November 2006 and December 2007. Frewer reunited with Dawn of the Dead director Zack Snyder for the 2009 film Watchmen, based on the acclaimed comic book (and later graphic novel) from DC Comics. In the film, Frewer plays former villain Moloch the Mystic, opposite Jeffrey Dean Morgan, who played his arch-enemy, The Comedian. Stephen McHattie also appears in the film; William Hoy was the film's editor. Voice work Frewer has also become distinguished as a voice-over actor on several animated projects. Notable among these are Batman: The Animated Series (1993) and The Incredible Hulk (1996-97). He was also one of many Star Trek alumni to do voice-over work for Disney's highly-acclaimed series Gargoyles. Jonathan Frakes, Marina Sirtis, Brent Spiner, Michael Dorn, Avery Brooks, Kate Mulgrew, Nichelle Nichols, LeVar Burton, Colm Meaney, David Warner, and Paul Winfield have also voiced characters on the series. Frewer is the only person to lend his voice to the Pink Panther, in the short-lived 1990s Saturday morning cartoon. This is the only show in which the Panther has a full speaking role. Most notably, however, Frewer was the voice of Panic in Disney's 1997 version of Hercules and its subsequent spin-off TV series, which ran from 1998 through 1999. Fellow TNG guest star Samantha Eggar also lent her voice to these projects. Frewer continues to voice the character of Panic in various shows and video games from Disney. Other Trek connections Additional projects in which Frewer appeared with other Star Trek performers include: *''The Lords of Discipline'' (1983 film, with Barbara Babcock) *''Spies Like Us'' (1985 film, with Bruce Davison and Bernie Casey) *''Far from Home'' (1989 film, with Dick Miller) *''Short Time'' (1990 film, with Teri Garr) *''The Lawnmower Man 2: Beyond Cyberspace'' (1993, with Kevin Conway) *''Twenty Bucks'' (1993 film, with Christopher Lloyd and Frewer's Max Headroom co-star Concetta Tomei) * Long Shadows (1994, with Kimberly Cullum, Henry Hayashi, and Paul Collins) *''Quicksilver Highway'' (1997 TV movie, with Christopher Lloyd, Raphael Sbarge, and Bill Bolender) *''Alice'' (2009 miniseries remaking Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, with Colm Meaney) External links * * * de:Matt Frewer es:Matt Frewer Frewer, Matt Frewer, Matt